A Little Piece of Heaven
by Arthur's Dragon of Vengeance
Summary: all i can tell u thats it is a very sick story


Note: For those who might read this, this story is based on a song so if you feel this is familiar don't come and bother me about it.

**A Little Piece of Heaven**

Sora has been dati n g k a i r i for 2 yrs, asks her to marry him. She, for unexplained reasons, laughs in his face. As though, the very idea of marriage is stupidity itself. This rips t he man to uncontrollable rage.

S o r a ris e s and he goes to the kitchen thinking of savage thoughts. S o r a returns to K a i r i still laughing. He slashes at her with his rage pushing every stroke. H e rips her heart out in front of her. After the horrid deed is done, his mind starts to think. Not of thoughts that come after murder, but of thoughts that would make the Devil himself say in disbelief "that's just disgusting".

What S o r a d ecides to do is to keep the body as his sex toy via preservation. Of course after a few hours a dead body will get cold but he has already t h ought if this and has prepared a solution. The man will use a heater to keep the body warm for sex because sleeping with a cold corpse is really n o t right. After a few days, S o r a has set up a dinner for both him and the corpse.

The main meal for that night is the women's heart (he kept it in the freezer) which he then eats with wondrous delight. The next day the man has given the corpse a coffin to lay in. the coffin stands on the wall of the living room with flowers covering the interior. As the man is sitting on the couch staring at his forbidden creation while his penis stands beyond exclamation (it's very happy for those who don't understand), she begins to do what he has taken away.

The women he loved beyond all else has returned form the dead. The re-animated corpse leaves the coffin with a smile that can scare a Green Beret. The man sees this smile and is paralyzed by fear because of her re-animation and the crimson knife she holds (his darkened pants from the front and back can also be used as an indicatio n). S o r a somehow breaks free from his paralysis and tries to run but it's no use becau s e K a i r i catches him and cuts his testicles and penis off.

S o r a screams like a madman holding his groin and vomits bile and his previous lunch. He is in total denial in what is happening to him. It's a sham e because she isn't done with h i m . K a ir i comes to him with that smile still plastered to her face but he knows that a lie because he can feel her murderous intent. If she was raised by B asilisks that intent would make them very proud. She uses her hatred for him to drive the knife into his flesh again and again and again. It's the same as on that fateful day.

K a i r i ' s vengeance is complete and S o r a is sent to hell for the deeds he has done but the story isn't over yet. The man burns in the fires of hell for centuries but he is fine with this. He has but on regret and that's to be forgiven for what he's done to her. S o r a goes to her and begs on his hands and knees for forgiveness. K a i r i is still angry with him and refuses to give what he wants and tell him to leave and never come back. He's persistence is admirable because is he's not going to stop until she forgives him.

K a i r i soon breaks and forgives him for what he has done to her and she apologizes for what she has done. The man is delighted that she has forgiven him and asks for her hand in marriage (oh the irony), but instead of repeating her first reaction she says yes to his proposal. They return to earth looking for a church. They do find one but it's already taken by a young living couple.

This doesn't stop them because they go on a rampage killing everyone with chainsaws. Everyone has become a bloody mess of intestines, brains, and bones. The priest is the only one that is spared from the massacre because the dead couple has other plans for him.

The man threatens the priest if he refuses to marry them; he will face pain that makes the all the pain on the earth look like a little paper cut compared to the hell he's going to go through if he refuses. Of course the priest goes along because (like all others) is afraid of dying.

Once the ceremony is done, the man kills the priest anyway and they both proceed to feast upon the dead remains of the priest and the other bodies. Now they are truly happy. Their bellies are full, married with the one they love, and finally found their little piece of heaven.


End file.
